gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Redman Games
Redman Games.Co(レッドマンゲーム)(Reddomangēmu) is a Japanese Video Game Development Company that Originated in 1996. List of Games Full Moon Rising Series * Full Moon Rising (2005) (2D Fighting Game) (Arcade, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo Gamecube) * Full Moon Rising: Days of Memories (2007 )(2D Fighting Game) (Arcade, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, PC, PlayStation Portable) * Full Moon Rising II (2008) (2.5D Fighting Game) (Arcade, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) * Full Moon Rising: Blood Night (2012) (2.5D Fighting Game) (Arcade, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PC, PlayStation Vita) * Full Moon Rising 3D (2013) (2.5D Fighting Game) (Nintendo 3DS) * Fury and Infinity: Full Moon Rising (2015) (2.5D Fighting Game) (Arcade, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii U, PC) * Full Moon Rising Switch(2017) (2.5D Fighting Game ) (Nintendo Switch) Shattered Dimensions Series * Shattered Dimensions (2000) (2D Fighting Game) (Arcade, Sega Dreamcast, PlayStation) * Shattered Dimensions: Crack The Code (2001) (2D Fighting Game) (Arcade, Sega Dreamcast, PlayStation 2) * Shattered Dimensions: Binary Redux (2009) (2D Fighting Game) (Arcade, Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network, PlayStation 2(Japan Only)) International Battle Series * International Battle (2009) (3D Fighting Game) (Arcade, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii) * International Battle 2 (2014) (3D Fighting Game) (Arcade, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) Zenkai Ball Series * Super Basketball (1998) (Sports Game) (PlayStation, Nintendo 64) * Zenkai Ball (2002) (Sports Game) (PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo Gamecube, Game Boy Advance) * Zenkai Ball: International Spirits (2005) (Sports Game) (PlayStation 2) Black Belt Karate Series * Karate Master (2006) (3D Fighting Game) (PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360) * Kokutai Karate: Taggutōnamento (2009) (3D Fighting Game) (PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3) * Kokutai Karate Collection (2016) (3D Fighting Game/Compilation) (PlayStation 4) * Kokutai Karate: Kakumei (2018) (3D Fighting Game) (PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch) One Winged Angel Series * One Winged Angel (2007) (Hack and Slash) (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) * One Winged Angel 2 (2010) (Hack and Slash) (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) * One Winged Angel Collection (2015) (Hack and Slash/Compilation) (PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Wii U) Skate On Series * Skate On (2018) (Extreme Sports Game ) (PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch) Tengoku no Tenshi-Tachi Series * Tengoku no Tenshi-Tachi (2008) (Dating Sim) (PlayStation 3) * Tengoku no Tenshi-Tachi: Maidorīmugāru (2010) (Dating Sim) (PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS) * Tengoku no Tenshi-Tachi: Jōnetsu (2015) (Dating Sim) (PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS) Other Games * Tanoshī no Konsāto (2011) (Rhythm Game) (Japanese App Store) * Dream World (2007) (Role-Playing Game) (PlayStation 2) * Ignition: Speed Trials (2017) (Sim-Racing Game ) (PlayStation 4) * Parkour (2017) (Sports Game) (PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch) * F.E.A.R.: Face Everything And Rise (2018) (3D Fighting Game) (PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch) Licensed Games * JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Ketsueki Nenshō (2012) (2.5D Fighting Game) (Arcade, PlayStation 3) * Nickelodeon Vs. Cartoon Network (2014) (2.5D Fighting Game) (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii U) * Naruto: The Way of The Hokage (2016) (2D Fighting Game) (Arcade, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3) Crossover Games * Redman X SNK (2010) (2D Fighting Game) (Arcade, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) * Redman Games: Crossover Chaos! (2016) (2.5D Fighting Game) (Arcade, PlayStation 4) Games in the Redman Sports Division *Fisticuff Fight Night (2005) (Boxing Game) (PlayStation 2, Xbox) *Fisticuff Fight Night 2: Ultimate Knockout(2008)(PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii) *Mountain Snow(2007)(Extreme Sports Game)(PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) *Mountain Snow 2(2010)(Extreme Sports Game)(PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) *Air Gear(2006)(3D Fighting/Sports Game)(PlayStation 2) *Zenkai Ball: Ultra Shot(2009)(Sports Game)(PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) Outside Merchandise Manga * Full Moon Rising(2006)(Ongoing) * Shattered Dimensions(2002)(Ended 2003) * Black Belt Karate(2012)(Ongoing) * One Winged Angel(2009)(Ended 2011) Anime * Shattered Dimensions(2008) * Full Moon Rising(2013) * Karate Master(2012) * One Winged Angel(2014) * Zenkai Ball(2015) CD's * One Winged Angel: Drive of Evil(2007)(Licensed Soundtrack) * Full Moon Rising: Sounds of Wolves(2013)(Original Soundtrack) Category:Company Category:Gaming Company